


Sybarite - Rapprochement Series

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1029]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What will the boys get up to once they get back from the restaurant?





	Sybarite - Rapprochement Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/23/2002 for the word [sybarite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/23/sybarite).
> 
> sybarite  
> A person devoted to luxury and pleasure.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738), [Cosmopolite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825), [Asseverate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902541), and [Pusillanimous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994470).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sybarite

Gibbs paid for dinner and then hurried the three of them out of the restaurant as soon as Tony finished eating his dessert. Gibbs gestured for Tony to walk slightly in front of them. He wasn’t embarrassed, but he did want to allow people a chance to not look if they didn’t want to.

Since Gibbs drove, the reached their destination, Gibbs’ house, extremely fast. The three of them entered the house together. Tony turned to the guys and the words died on his lips.

Both Gibbs and Jimmy were staring at him hungrily. Tony hadn’t noticed their erections at the restaurant or on the way home, but he couldn’t miss them now. Apparently, the car ride hadn’t cooled them down any.

Tony gulped, “Uh guys? What are we doing?”

Jimmy and Gibbs both stalked towards Tony. Gibbs moved with the air of predatory panther. Jimmy moved in a slinkier fancy, but nonetheless still clearly stalking closer to Tony.

Jimmy’s voice dropped, “We’re exploring how much of a sybarite you are, unless you object, of course.”

Gibbs prowled closer dragging Tony in with his powerful arms and immediately honing in on Tony’s neck as he kissed and sucked and otherwise left a huge hickey that no one would be able to miss. Jimmy finished walking up behind Tony. As Gibbs left a hickey, Jimmy slowly started to ease Tony’s black jacket off and hung it on a chair so that it wouldn’t get wrinkled.

Jimmy peeled Tony’s top off, kissing his way down from Tony’s shoulder along his back and to his waist as he slowly removed Tony’s metallic emerald green shirt. Jimmy tossed the shirt behind him, not caring where it landed. Gibbs pressed even closer to Tony’s front and Tony moaned as he felt the contrast between the blazer and button up shirt Gibbs was wearing against his naked chest.

“What are we doing?” Tony gasped out, still confused as to why he had two sexy men all over him.

“After that little display of yours, we couldn’t resist.” Gibbs growled out, rubbing his hard cock against Tony’s through their clothes as he finished his first hickey and moved to the other side of Tony’s neck to leave a matching hickey.

“Why am I the only one getting naked?” Tony gasped out, his cock hardening despite his pants not really having any room, desperately trying not to lose it in his pants as his skin practically burned up being the focus of these two men.

Jimmy pressed his hard cock against Tony’s ass, murmuring softly in Tony’s ear. “Because unlike you we both have had erections since your display in the restaurant. We had to even up the score.”

“I’m pretty sure the score is even.” Tony gasped out, his cock hardening even more, practically trying to split his black skinny slacks. It certainly left nothing to the imagination as to how affected Tony was by the attention from both Jimmy and Gibbs.

Tony reached for Gibbs jacket trying to pull it off, but with both Jimmy and Gibbs working over his skin and pressed tight against him on both sides, it was extremely difficult to move enough to make any progress on stripping either of them. Gibbs didn’t seem inclined to help him and each move Tony did make only made him moan as his cock rubbed against Gibbs’ cock. Jimmy reached around Tony and slid his hands up and down Tony’s sides.

Tony considered his options, he could yank the jacket and possibly get it off, but he didn’t want to damage one of Gibbs’ blazers. “Gibbs.” Tony whined as he tugged lightly on the jacket, wanting it off.

Gibbs smirked and turned just enough to slip his arms out of the jacket, leaving it hanging in Tony’s hands. Tony handed the jacket to Jimmy to hang on a chair like he’d done with Tony’s. Jimmy brought his hands back around and squeezed Tony’s ass before accepting the jacket and hanging it up like Tony wanted.

“Take off your jacket, too, Jimmy.” Tony ordered while Jimmy was near the chairs.

Jimmy considered, but both Gibbs and him still had shirts, so they might as well get the jackets off to appease Tony. They still had a lot of clothes to help them keep their control and drive Tony crazy. He quickly made sure that all of the jackets were hung such that they wouldn’t wrinkle before returning to Tony and lightly brushing his hands and lips along Tony’s back.

Jimmy sidled even closer to Tony, pressing his full body against Tony’s half clothed one. Between Gibbs and Jimmy, Tony had no idea where to turn. He shifted his body this way and that trying to drive the other two as crazy as they were driving him.

While he sparked some grunts from Gibbs and a few groans from Jimmy, the truth was that he didn’t have much room to move. Gibbs and Jimmy were working together to distract him and keep him locked in between them. Tony started to unbutton Gibbs’ shirt, he almost just popped all the buttons off, but he loved Gibbs in his nice shirts too much to do that.

Tony struggled to unbutton Gibbs’ shirt without popping the buttons off. Gibbs’ shirt was the only thing he could reach with the way Gibbs and Jimmy were positioned, they’d done their best to trap his arms between them. Gibbs had moved on from leaving hickeys on Tony’s neck and shoulders to Tony’s chest.

It made it even more difficult for Tony to unbutton Gibbs’ shirt as Gibbs did his best to drive him crazy through sucking, licking, and biting on his chest while Tony awkwardly try to unbutton Gibb’s shirt. Tony finally managed it, though, crowing in triumph as he tossed Gibbs shirt backwards behind them. Jimmy and Gibbs both smirked in response and simultaneously attacked him with their fingers and lips focusing on the erogenous zones amongst the revealed skin of Tony’s upper body.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
